The other side of me
by LilDBZLover
Summary: May likes Drew... Drew likes May... But one of them has a deep dark secret. Will that secret get in the way of their blossoming relationship. Read to find out! MayxDrew and the odd AshxMisty.
1. The story unfolds

**(A/N): Heyyy everyone! This is my first Pokémon fanfic! Please RxR! Btw to all you flamers out there, no hard feelings! I looove flames! And here's Drew to tell you the disclaimer!**

**Drew: -sparkles- Saaadly, LilDBZLover does not own Pokémoooon! See ya next tiiiiimeeee –giggles-**

**Me: EH?!!?! What the heck was that!**

**Drew: Read and review pleeeaseeee!**

**Me: You heard the man… On with the fanfic!**

**

* * *

**

"Well there you have it everyone! The winner is… May!" Lillian exclaimed. The crowd roared with excitement.

"Congratulations on winning this contest may, here is your ribbon! Everyone, please give her another round of applause!" Lillian said, giving a ribbon to May. She gladly accepted it and shot her winning smile!

"I won another ribbon! Just three more left until I can enter the Grand Festival!" May shouted. She was feeling very proud of herself at the moment and hoped that another special person would be too.

As she went off the stage she was greeted by her friends.

"What a great performance!" Brock said.

"Remarkable! Heh… heh…" Max said chuckling.

"Nice one May!" Ash said.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks…" May replied, not listening to what they said. Still ignoring their words she went to find the person she really wanted to receive praise from. There he was, standing by the wall, arms crossed. His beautiful green hair complimenting his gentle features as a certain light was shining on him.

"Drew…" May said softly, walking to him slowly. The boy looked up and smirked.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Drew asked, looking at his rival. May blushed a faint red and said…

"I won… T-t-the ribbon…" she stuttered trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Congratulations, I guess. If I had entered then you know you wouldn't have stood a chance against me!" he said coolly. May gulped, trying to moisten her dry throat. Drew stared for a few seconds and then walked away, without saying goodbye. May shouted.

"Wait!" she asked. Drew turned around.

"Well?"

"I hope I can see you again soon… I mean! At contests that is… umm… yeah…" she replied, gulping hard.

Drew grinned and replied, "I guess so." He walked away steadily…

"Oh Drew…" May said, putting her hand on her forehead.

* * *

"-sparkly, with tears running down face- Nice one Drew! Suave!" he told himself, raising his fist with a sense of pride. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Maaaan, sure is hard to keep up such a good rep as that!" Drew said, laughing almost goofily.

He skipped off, singing a happy song. Little did he know, he was being watched.

"No way! It couldn't be… Was that May's man candy, Drew darling?" Harley questioned, "I guess I am going to have to observe him for a bit, right sweetie?" he asked his Cacturne joyfully.

"Ca-cacturne! Cacturne, Cac! (Still surprised THAT was Drew but… I guess so!)"

"Well lets goooo!" Harley announced, running after Drew.

* * *

– Ash and the gang –

After that joyous victory, Ash and his friends headed to a place to celebrate.

"So May, happy about your victory _now?_" Ash asked her.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that guys! I was just spacing out! Silly me!" May replied, giving her head a soft hit and laughing. The others watched with confusion, wondering what was so funny.

"Ahahahahah… ha… hmm…" May stopped laughing and went back into her trance. She wanted to know where Drew was now, and whether he was safe. Clutching her chest unhappily, she pointed her head downwards in shame.

_It's really upsetting that such a guy has stolen my heart, with his cocky attitude, his mysterious posture and everything about him! He doesn't even like me. I bet he thinks I'm just a bother with my stupidity and what-not. Oh Drew… -deep sigh-_

"May!" Max asked.

No response.

"May!" he continued.

Still no response.

"Earth to May!" he shouted.

"Huh, what? Are we there yet?" May asked, holding back her tears from the rest of the gang.

"Are you alright, sure you don't want to have a lie down?" Brock told her. May shook her head.

"No, no! Let's move on! I'm getting kinda hungry, aren't you guys?" she replied, putting on an extremely fake smile.

"YEAH! LET'S GO! FOOD!" Ash shouted, running ahead of the group.

"H-hey! Wait up Ash!" The others shouted back.

* * *

– Meanwhile –

Drew was sitting by the stream, looking upwards.

"Hmm…" he said.

Harley was close on his tail.

"Yaay! Cacturne darling, we found hi-ii-iim!" -CRASH- Harley had fallen on the floor with a loud thump!

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Me: Well, whaddaya think!**

**All (except Drew): Drew is weird.**

**Drew (looking at himself in the mirror): Huuuuuh? You say something about lil 'ol me?**

**Me: Anyway… **

**Why was Drew acting so… "perky?"**

**Will May like the new Drew?**

**Will Ash ever get the food he is looking for?**

**How will Harley recover from such a hard fall?**

**Find out on the next chapter of "The other side of meee!" (If I can be bothered)**

**Me: (shudder) Well RxR please. Btw, I'll try not to get Drew as "interesting" in the future!**


	2. Surprises

**Drew: Hmm…**

**  
Me: What's up with all the silence Drew?**

**Drew: Huh? What?**

**  
Me: What's up with all the- Oh never mind, wanna do the disclaimer again?**

**Drew: -sigh- Sadly LilDBZLover does not own ****Pokémon, goodbye.**

**Me: Cheer up Drew! I'll take it from here.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I OWN POKÉMON! Exactly I'm sooo happy! Wait… hold on… I lied :P**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Just in case you forgot what happened, here's what happened in the last chapter!

May won another ribbon

She saw Drew, love scene blah, blah.

They went to celebrate.

Drew acted like a weirdo, Harley saw him and stalked him.

He tripped over.

(A/N): Well on with the fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 2- Surprises 

Harley was landing flat on his face with agony. Rubbing his 'toushie' (butt :P) he quickly shouted, "Oww! That hu-uu-rt! Cacturne, make the pain go away!"

"Cacturne… -sigh- Cac…" (I can't believe that _THIS _guy's my master).

Drew quickly turned around. He slowly walked to the bush where Harley was hiding and managed to make out the word, "M-Hmarley?" Harley quickly stood up, standing straight like a soldier and stared at Drew.

"Well, aren't we serious now again Drew dear! Now what have you been up to huh? Hmm-ing in so much concentration." Harley replied, looking him up and down. Drew gulped.

"Not hmm, you silly! I said mmm!" Drew told him laughing hard. Food flew out of Drew's mouth landing on Harley's face. "Boxed lunch, it's really niice! Want some?" Drew asked Harley, handing him some of the lunch he was eating. Harley screamed girlishly and walked back a few steps.

"You're we-ii-ii-ii-rd!" Harley cried. As soon as he said this, a small white envelope fell on the floor. Harley ran to it like lightening and picked it up. "Ooh, I wonder what this is? Some gossip may be? Well I like I'm going to give it a little read…" Drew quickly went back to serious mode and tried to seize the note from the reader.

"YOU GET OFF THAT!" He bellowed.

"Ooh, a letter! To my dearest Drew…" Harley began.

"GET O-oo-ooo-ff!" Drew shouted, trying to shut him up. Harley clicked his fingers and Cacturne grabbed Drew, making sure that he wouldn't move anymore. Harley cleared his throat and once again began.

* * *

-Back to Ash and the gang- 

May and the others finally reached their destination. An expensive restaurant to go and celebrate. Brock looked to read the name of the restaurant.

"The Bohemian Crystal," he read aloud, "What an… interesting name." He was about to continue the bio of the shop when Ash pushed him aside and rushed to the door of the shop. He jogged on the spot quickly and cried out, "Can we go in now? I'm starving!"

Max and May exchanged glances and laughed. "Yeah Brock, I agree with Ash. Forget the bio and let's eat!" May said, laughing. They all walked into the restaurant. When they were seated and receiving menus, they began to talk about their next destination.

"Well where do you think we should head to next then?" Max said, his Pokénav at the ready, trying to calculate where they would go. Ash shrugged and simply replied, "We'll talk about it after we finish eating! But for now, let's order!" When he had decided what to do, a waitress came to Ash with a drink on her platter. She handed down the drink onto his table and said, "From the lady," pointing to a certain direction.

The others turned their heads around. While the others were trying to decipher who she was, Brock stood up and greeted her. "Misty! Well fancy meeting you here!" he told her, giving her a quick squeeze. "Hello ladies," he added to her sisters, giving them a quick bow. They giggled. Ash stood up automatically and walked up to the girls' table. He stood there, his mouth wide open. There she was all dressed up in a fancy dress while he was looking like an overworked slob. He neatened his hair, straightened his jacket, gulped and said, "H-h-hello."

Misty smirked and replied, "Hello Ash. Wanna sit down, like the rest of us?" While Ash was busy trying to make himself look smarter, the others were already seated at the table, snickering uncontrollably. He blushed a deep red and with a mere nod, sat down. Trying to change the subject, Brock asked, "So what brings you here?"

Since Violet and Lily were busy chatting away, Daisy was the only one who answered, "We're celebrating the anniversary of the Gym! Hearing this was the best restaurant, we decided to head over here!" After the basic conversation, the food had arrived. Ash quickly forgot anyone was in the room and began to devour his food. Misty stared at him… Not lovingly, but with a hint of disgust. :P

* * *

Harley had finished reading the letter. "Is that it? This was what the fuss was about?" he asked curiously, still searching the tied up Drew for more clues. 

**Harley: He-ee-ee-yy darlings! –blows kisses- I bet you wanted to know what the letter was about rii-ii-ii-ghtt? Well in that case I guess I just have to read it to you don't I?**

**Drew: NO YOU DO NOT!**

**Harley: Be quiet! You're not supposed to be here! Anyway, here goes!**

**

* * *

_To my dearest Drew_ **

_**Hello Drew! Thanks for stopping by at the Pok**__**écenter to receive this message! How are you doing? And your travels? Are they going as planned? I heard that you had made a new rival, well good luck, I hope you beat them!**_

_**The children are all fine, they are missing you dearly. Maybe you can come and visit us sometime soon, we are all expecting your arrival, since your birthday is coming up. Remember you would always visit us on your birthday? No matter where you were travelling, you'd always come and see us.**_

_**Please remember to invite some friends this year, we always want you to tell us who are your friends. We'd love to hear some much about them.**_

_**Remember I love you so much and wish you all the best furthermore.**_

**_Your MOTHER_**

(A/N) Hope you didn't think I was going to say "wife" or "girlfriend." That would have been a big shock :O Well, let's continue shall we?

**

* * *

**

"Yeesss, that's it! Now can you get your Cacturne to let me go? I'm being pricked to death!" Drew asked casually. Harley stood his ground expecting to be attacked. He then smiled sickly when Drew smiled at him happily. Drew waved and walked off. Harley still followed him.

"You expect me to leave you like that, right?" Harley giggled, dancing up and down. Drew copied Harley's dance nodding. Harley stopped dancing, thinking that it was only "cool" when he was the one acting happy. Knowing what would tick off Drew, he continued to speak. "Oh yeah!" he said, looking at Drew who had stopped dancing. Harley dug into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. Drew's smile had now turned into a scowl.

"You wouldn't," he asked.

"Cac cac…" (Oh, but he would!)

Harley dialled a few numbers on his phone and slowly pulled it towards his ear. Cacturne once again seized Drew, keeping him in the corner.

* * *

-The last scene, once again… Back to Ash!- 

"Hey Ash, you should stop eating before you actually hurt yourself," Max advised, trying to take his friend's plate away so he wouldn't eat. Misty waited a few seconds to see if he would stop then told Max, "I'll handle it." She cleared her throat. Ash felt a jolt of pain go through his body, as though someone was controlling him. Silently he put his fork down.

"Sorry." He said, trying not to look Misty in the eyes. He was extremely embarrassed. Luckily, someone's mobile phone ringing had taken away the eerie silence. May quickly said, "Hold on, I'll take this," and answered her phone.

M stands for May

H stands for Harley

"Hello?" M

"Hiya May darling!" H

"Oh… Harley. Whaddaya want, I'm quite busy?" M

"I know something you don't kno-oo-w!" H

"Oh stop mocking me and tell me what it is!" M

"Someone wants to invite you to their birthdaaay!" H

"Is that it? No Harley I don't want to go." M

"But it's not me…" H

"Then… who is it?" M

"You're going to have to ask me nicely if you want me to tell you!" H

"Oh! Fine, please tell me who is inviting me to a birthday." M

"Your man candy." H

Instantly, May dropped the phone into her glass of lemonade. You could barely make out Harley on the other end of the line saying, "Hello?" May went pale. The others stared at her inquisitively. "What is it?" they asked.

"Drew… Birthday… invite…" she replied.

"And where is it?" Max asked. May groaned, hitting her head countless times and slumped back into her seat.

* * *

**Me: Well that was a good'un wasn't it?**

**May: Details… I need details!**

**Cacturne: Cac? (Am I invited?)**

**Me: No.**

**Cacturne: Cac… cac. (oh… okay…)**

**Me: Only joking :D Well what did you think? Tried not to make Drew as perky in this chappy. But you'll see why soon. Its quite "aww" really. So keep reading and reviewing!**

**Special mention to the following! **

**The FIRST reviewer: **Beautifly-love12

**The SECOND reviewer: **CoolioDude0123

**  
The THIRD reviewer: **xSMKx Angel

**And also my extremely important reviewers: **Farla, ooooo, May and Dawn are the best, Jarkes, trixy14, sunkissed42954 and last but not least A Rose for me-A rose for yo…


End file.
